La Luna es mi Testigo
by Yuna Hanazuki
Summary: -Ya deja de llorar que ni siquiera te golpee fuerte- -Entonces como no tienes dinero, me pagaras con tu cuerpo – una chica, una pelea, un encuentro que marcara el inicio de varias historias entrelazadas de la vida de muchos en un solo camino


Bueno aquí un fic sobre Antique Bakery

Es una historia algo alterna sobre este anime.

Espero y les guste adelante aquí esta ^^

*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*´*

**La Luna es mi Testigo**

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Encuentro**_

"."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."

Por las oscuras y calladas calles de Japón se encontraba caminando hacia su destino un chico entusiasta de cabellos rojizos y de ojos traviesos.

-¡Yay! si fue una gran pelea, con un derechazo y un izquierdazo y Pas lo noqueo, definitivamente, cada centavo que gaste en la entrada valió la pena-

Eiji Kanda era el nombre de aquel inquieto chico, quien después de presenciar una pelea de boxeo de su más grande ídolo se disponía a volver a su hogar.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¡Escúchame bien a mi nadie me abandona! –

-¡Pues yo seré la primera!-

-Mira princesita, he dicho que a mi nadie me abandona – la mano del "hombre" es impactada con la mejilla de la chica- Esto no termina hasta que yo lo diga-

- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¡Sí fue una pelea grandiosa!!- pensaba Eiji en voz alta además cada vez estaba mas cerca de su dulce hogar, en el segundo piso de Antique –

- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lagrimas rodando por las mejillas de la dulce chica al límite del muro contra el que fue impactada.

-Ya deja de llorar que ni siquiera te golpee fuerte- extendió su mano hacia el rostro de la chica.

-¡Déjame!! ¡Déjame en paz!! ¡Vete!! – gritaba desesperada la chica.

-Esta bien me iré, quédate aquí, loca- y el chico se dio la vuelta y se introdujo en un vehículo, lo encendió y comenzó a alejarse.

Recargada en el muro se deslizo hacia abajo, rompiendo en llanto, preguntándose a si misma como es que estaba en esa situación y que si todo podía empeorar mas de lo que estaba, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

-Mira, mira, mira que muñeca me vine a encontrar – una voz con tono de malicia y una figura frente a ella.

-¡Que quiere váyase! – un grito desesperado.

-Mira muñequita aquí quien pone las reglas soy yo – un rostro que demuestra codicia y maldad.

-¿Q-que quiere? – una voz llena de temor y dolor y un tironeo de su brazo izquierdo.

-Mira, es simple, solo quiero dinero, y pues si no traes ya llegaremos a un acuerdo – un tono de lujuria, un olor repugnante a alcohol y una navaja que estaba muy cerca de el estomago de ella.

-¡No tengo dinero!, ¡Déjeme en paz! – un grito desesperado deseando ser escuchado.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Antique esta dando vuelta en esa esquina unos metros mas y listo llegare a tiempo para descansar lo suficiente, así levantarme mañana y abrir Antique ^^ – planeaba Eiji con entusiasmo, siguiendo su camino cuando dobla la esquina sus ojos se topan con una escena horrible, una chica siendo atacada por un ladrón.

-¡No tengo dinero!, ¡Déjeme en paz! – un grito desesperado deseando ser escuchado.

La mano del ladrón opaca los gritos.

-Entonces como no tienes dinero, me pagaras con tu cuerpo – anuncio y comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, ella forcejeaba mientras por sus mejillas las lagrimas corrían, el ladrón continuaba sin importarle el forcejeo, ella intentando gritar pero la mano en su boca no lo permitía, ella intentaba liberarse y deseaba desde el fondo de su alma que alguien la salvara – Mira que suerte la mía de toparme con tan bello ángel – al decir estas palabras llevo su navaja hacia los tirantes del vestido de la chica cortándolo así como un simple hilo, dirigía su mano hacia el escote de la chica cuando una mano en su hombro lo impulso lejos de ella.

-¡Déjala en paz!! – grito Eiji situándose frente a ella, el ladrón tirado en el suelo y su navaja lejos de el por el impulso, Eiji volteo hacia la chica – ¿Estas bien? –

Pero la chica no respondió estaba en shock, una mirada llena de sorpresa, sus manos sosteniendo el escote del vestido y sus lagrimas aun rodando por sus mejillas.

-¡Maldito mocoso!! ¡Me las pagaras!! – el ladrón se puso de pie e intento golpear a Eiji, quien simplemente esquivo el ataque, haciendo que el ladrón se molestara mas, un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha del ladrón, este retrocedió 3 pasos hacia atrás, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a atacar, Eiji repitió el ataque solo que esta vez con mas potencia haciendo así que la boca del contrincante sangrara, la pelea continuo, el ladrón logro golpear a Eiji un par de veces pero no fueron suficientes para ganar.

Un fuerte golpe recibe el ladrón en el estomago con tal potencia que lo hace caer al suelo, el ladrón tirado en el suelo sin movimiento, Eiji piensa haber ganado la batalla y se dirige hacia la chica quien durante todo ese tiempo los observaba atónita.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunta mientras se agacha a con la chica, cubriéndola así con su chaqueta.

-S-S-Si, e-e-s-estoy bien- contesta tartamudeando, el cause de lagrimas a finalizado, pero el miedo en su mirar aun se hacia presente.

-Vámonos de aquí – añadió Eiji incorporándose y extendiendo su mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella lo observa. -No temas, no te hare daño – pronuncio Eiji al ver temor en su mirar, ella lentamente estiro su mano poniéndola entre la de Eiji quien la ayudo a levantarse.

-¡Cuidado!! – grito

El ladrón había recuperado el conocimiento y lo que era peor tenia entre sus manos la navaja, el ladrón quien se encontraba detrás de Eiji sin pensarlo dos veces apuñalo por la espalda al Pelirrojo.

-Aaah! – un grito de dolor salió de los labios de Eiji, quien rápidamente se dio la vuelta y una serie de fuertes golpes lanzo hacia su atacante hasta dejarlo sin conocimiento alguno; Eiji callo de rodillas al suelo, y de su boca salió sangre.

_-911 ¿En que podemos ayudarle?-_

_-¡_Vengan rápido a la calle Mikami, hemos sido atacados por un ladrón y este ha apuñalado a mi amigo! –

-_enseguida llegaremos, permanezcan tranquilos_-

La chica en una acción desesperada llamo a la policía mientras Eiji se hacia cargo de su atacante. La policía junto con una ambulancia llegaron rápidamente (N/A: jajá primera vez que llegan rápido xD).

Los doctores y enfermeros rápidamente fueron con Eiji y lo subieron a una camilla, la cual la introdujeron en la ambulancia; los policías esposaron al ladrón que se encontraba sin conocimiento y lo introdujeron en la patrulla y la chica estaba al lado de Eiji dentro de la ambulancia, cerraron las puertas de esta y se dirigieron al hospital.

Los médicos revisaron a la chica se dieron cuenta que solo tenia unos golpes leves en el rostro y en sus brazos, los policías interrogaron a la chica para saber lo que había sucedido ella les dijo todo desde que el ladrón se acerco a ella mas nunca menciono que los golpes fueron provocados por su agresivo novio, la policía tomo los datos y se dispusieron a poner tras la rejas al ladrón.

A Eiji lo llevaron a una habitación donde le hicieron las curaciones necesarias debido a las cuchilladas en su espalda, ella al terminar de ser interrogada se dirigió a la habitación donde Eiji se encontraba.

-Algún numero al que podamos avisar sobre su situación – preguntaron a ambos, quienes dieron los números – bien les avisaremos por favor descansen y esperen aquí- la enfermera salió de la habitación donde se encontraban Eiji y la chica.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ring Ring Ring

En una oscura habitación suena un teléfono, debajo de las sabanas se retuerce un hombre joven, hasta que una de sus manos sale por debajo de ellas y toma el teléfono y lo lleva hasta sus oídos por debajo de las sabanas.

-B-bueno- contesta aun dormido

_-¿Disculpe estamos buscando a Keisuke Tachibana, se encuentra el? – pregunta la voz femenina detrás del teléfono._

-El habla – y un ligero bostezo se asoma por sus labios.

_-Le llamamos para informarle que Eiji Kanda se encuentra en el hospital Asakusa le pedimos de favor que venga para firmar y darlo de alta –_

-¡QUE!! – Con un salto sale de las sabanas – ¿p-pero porque? ¿Que le paso? –

_-Fue ingresado por haber recibido dos puñaladas en la espalda y varios golpes mas en el cuerpo al ser atacado por un ladrón-_

-P-p-pero – no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban

_-Le pedimos que venga lo más pronto posible –_

-Llegare tan pronto como pueda- al decir esto cuelga el teléfono y como de rayo sale de la casa, y se sube a su auto camino hacia el hospital Asakusa

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Señorita hemos marcado a el numero proporcionado pero nadie ha respondido –

-A, si quizás salió- un tono de tristeza en sus palabras.

-¿Algún otro numero donde una persona pueda hacerse cargo de todo? –

-Si espere- saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a la enfermera- marque a este numero y pregunte por Shizuka Takamura.

-esta bien – la enfermera tomo la tarjeta y salió de la habitación.

Un silencio en la sala hasta que una voz lo deshizo.

-Bueno pues yo te he salvado y de ese ladrón, pero no se tu nombre- una sonrisa se poso en los labios de el.

-Mi nombre es Kumiko Hiroyuki –

-O Bonito nombre- decía Eiji con una sonrisa y con una mirada llena de paz y de un de repente cambio a una totalmente seria.

-¿Esos golpes en tu rostro los hizo ese ladrón? O ¿fue otra persona?-pregunto con su mirada clavada en la chica.

Una reacción de sorpresa por parte de Kumiko

-Estos golpes me los hizo…- su confesión se vio interrumpida.

-EIJI!!!! – Entro corriendo a la habitación un hombre joven de cabellos castaños oscuros, quien abrazo a Eiji – ¡pensé que morirías! ¡¿Estas bien!? ¡¿Eiji que te hicieron!? –

- ´-.- Tachibana estoy bien no hagas dramas por favor – decía el pelirrojo en tono de resignación – además yo gane la pelea y AAAAA – un grito de dolor.

-¡QUE PASA!! – de un salto Keisuke se aleja de Eiji.

-T.T Me duele mi espalda – al parecer en su efusivo abrazo Keisuke atino a una de las puñalada en la espalda del pelirrojo provocándole así un dolor.

-Lo siento Eiji T.T – decía Tachibana

-Viejo me lastimaste – gritaba Eiji y así una divertida discusión entre ellos.

-hahahaha – se escucho detrás de ellos, era Kumiko quien estallo en risa – ustedes son muy divertidos –

Ambos dejaron de discutir y solo voltearon a ver a Kumiko quien seguía riendo

-Por lo menos esta sonriendo – dijo en voz baja Eiji, quien se le unión en sonrisas.

-Y bueno ¿ella es la chica por la que recibiste las cuchilladas?- dijo Tachibana como si nada.

- ´-.- Keisuke si lo dices así… suena como mmm – Eiji fue interrumpido por la voz de Kumiko.

-Me llamo Kumiko Hiroyuki, mucho gusto – dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Keisuke.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Keisuke Tachibana, el tutor de Eiji ^^ - dijo dando un amistoso apretón de manos con Kumiko – Hiroyuki, ¿tu eres la hija de Takuma Hiroyuki? –

-Ta-Takuma Hiroyu-ki? – Musito Kumiko quien mostro una expresión de confusión – Dígame que… - la pregunta fue interrumpida.

-¡Kumi! ¿Estas bien? – decía una joven mujer que entraba a la habitación.

-Si, estoy bien tía Shizuka –

-Me alegra, venga que los niños los deje encargados con la vecina – dijo en tono amable pero cansado Shizuka.

-Bien, Muchas Gracias Eiji por tu ayuda, por favor cuídate mucho- Kumiko y Shizuka salieron de la habitación y seguido así del hospital.

-¡Bien! Nosotros también debemos irnos que mira las fachas en las que me haces venir – Keisuke traía puesta su piyama de dos piezas un pantalón de tela azul fuerte y su camisa de igual manera.

-hahahaha – si tienes razón mira que hasta en pantuflas vienes – dijo Eiji soltando la carcajada.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Dime Kumi ¿Acaso esos golpes los hizo el bruto de tu novio? – Shizuka pregunto en un tono serio.

-Si, fue el – contesto Kumiko con su mirada en el suelo y con un tono de vergüenza.

-Ay niña te dije que era mal novio que lo dejaras antes que algo así pasara –

-Si lo se y precisamente por eso, paso esto, le dije que ya no quería seguir con el y se molesto y he aquí los resultados –

-Mmm mi niña lo bueno que ya todo término y no paso a mayores verdad – una sonrisa llena de esperanza le brindo Shizuka a Kumiko.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Bueno, Eiji ya por fin en el hogar, descansa y mañana no te esfuerces demasiado – Keisuke dejo a Eiji en Antique, este subió hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación, ya que, en el primer piso era la pastelería de Antique, se recostó en la cama y recordando así a aquella chica que esa noche había conocido, quedo dormido con esas imágenes en su cabeza.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kumiko al igual que Eiji quedo dormido con los recuerdos de lo sucedido de aquella noche no sin antes derramar una solitaria lagrima por su mejilla.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo numero uno de esta historia de Antique

Mmm yo se que todavía ni continuo la otra pero aquí esta otra historia alterna xD

Jajaja

Bueno bueno me retiro

Espero y les guste y comenten por favor

Un agradecimiento a

Shasad Naoko

Por su ayuda

Cuídense y quiero ver reviews ^^


End file.
